


A Rising Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arya is 9 years old
Relationships: Arya Stark/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	A Rising Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Arya is 9 years old

‘You’re not a God.’ Thor slowly looked down to meet the gaze of the young girl. Seemingly far too below age to be in a tavern of all places. Yet her daring was impressive. No shakiness to her tone or body language. She was a brave one. The small crowd gathered around him mumbled among themselves, Thor ignored their consternation, his focus remained on the tiny brunette. He gestured to the absent space beside him. Arya hesitated then took a seat, her legs dangled, she crossed her arms firmly and met his gaze.

Thor replied with a simple tone, curious to see what she would say next. “And how are you so sure little one?” Arya’s steely gaze met his as she spoke. “Mum’s stories never said any of that.” For a moment she slipped, her expression briefly fearful, she should have copied Sansa, only said mother. Thor was quiet for a moment, he could see the flicker on her expression. A recognition of both himself and others in the young girl. He nodded and then replied. “I am sure your mum is wise, little one. But no one has heard every tale of every God.” Arya was unconvinced. Her persistent expression led him to lightly pat her shoulder. “Come along, I will demonstrate for you.”

The crowd resumed their whispering and muttering, swiftly silenced as Thor stood and addressed them. “Another time.” His hand rested on Arya’s shoulder. He led her outside then gestured with his free hand towards the hammer. “Can you pass it to me?” Arya grinned and reached over, both hands grasping the handle. A tug yet it didn’t give. She frowned and dug her heels into the ground, grunting as she exerted herself. He bent down and eased it off the ground. Keeping a hold to prevent it from pulling her down. “Now what do you think?”

Arya huffed and dropped her arms, tucking behind her back as she muttered. “Just a spell, magic isn’t hard.” He laughed and shook his head. “Your stubbornness is all your own I take it.” A thin smile began to form as Arya looked up, herself softening slightly. “Can you show me how?” He met her gaze then turned mjölnir to reveal the inscription. Arya slowly read it aloud, stumbling slightly. “This enchantment was not my own work.” 

Disappointed she shrugged as she looked away. “If you’re a God then why are you here?” Lightly his palm rested against her cheek, turning her head to share a gaze once again. “I will live for centuries, little one. Encounter a myriad of people, see their entire lives, the generations that come after them. It takes someone very special to make an impression upon me. Your questions are fair. I can only do so much to respond to them.”

Arya could feel herself getting warmer, his attention on her and coupled with the touch was proving to be almost too much. She murmured softly as she nodded. Such high praise was never given to her, often discouraged and chastised but to be told she was so special and made to feel it too.

Thor patted her cheek as he continued. “One day we will encounter each other again, perhaps by then I will have more satisfactory answers. Ah and your questions too may change, become even more insightful.”

Arya was reluctant to see him depart, right after giving her such an exciting experience, she reached out as she mumbled. “Wait.” Thor stayed in place, patiently awaiting her to say what was on her mind. A long moment passed, Arya then hummed. “Take me with you, I want to go.” A frown as Thor replied firmly. “I don’t know your name nor.” She hastily replied. “Arya, it’s Arya.” Letting a moment pass, he resumed. “Arya, I am sure you have a family who would be concerned if you left them.” He leaned closer as he added. “There may be strife, but it will make you all stronger to overcome it.”

Arya sighed, her arms tighter behind herself, she had been told off so many times about crossing her arms, how unpresentable it was. “I have too many siblings, they forget about me.” Thor patted her cheek again and spoke softly. “Arya, I am a man who travels best alone. But if you insist, then I will suggest you take a day to learn what life with me is truly like. I won’t think any less if you choose to return home.” She was conditionally getting her way, an opportunity, Arya quickly nodded in agreement. He softly smiled and reached down to draw her close, holding her tiny body in the crook of his arm. 

Arya felt the rush as somehow Thor leapt off the ground at such a haste that she wouldn’t have believed it had she not been right there. The air rushed through her hair, over her skin. A slight chill, she cuddled closer to his dense, muscular body to warm herself. A few moments later they landed by a riverside with a light touch, as simple as descending from a step. Thor set Arya down then gestured with his free hand. “Limitless freedom Arya, where do you think one should start?”

Arya racked her mind for the right, the best answer. As she looked up his patient expression was encouraging but her hastiness made her stammer. “B-bed, a-a bed?” Thor’s expression shifted, he replied gently. “Yes, a place to sleep but nothing as luxurious as a bed. On occasion the ground is all there is.” She was dubious, he was trying to pull the same trick her brothers did. That there was such an insurmountable difficulty that she couldn’t even try. Yet unlike the boys, Thor seemed to be direct. She could imagine how someone of his size could spend a night undisturbed on the ground. A nod as she then added. “A tree? I mean some branches, like a blanket.” Her cheeks blazed but he remained kindly. “A good beginning, and how will you hold them?” She frowned, casting her gaze around her surroundings. “Layers. Layers on top of each other, like a gate.. Her enthusiasm was endearing, Thor lightly pushed her ahead as he spoke. “And now you can make your first attempt.” Undaunted Arya gave a nod and scampered ahead, seeking out intact branches, snatching them and bundling under her arm.


End file.
